


Subtle

by KoibitoDream



Series: Piano tunes [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fuck Logic, Gen, Kageyama Tobio plays the piano, M/M, Piano, Piano AU, Some Humor, Tsukishima Kei can't even, Writing Exercise, Written on A Request, can also be read alone tho, mild confusion, somewhat sequel to Afternoon Disappearances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As requested by kageyama anon. Hope you (all) like it.</p></blockquote>





	Subtle

“ _Have you ever heard yourself play?”_

 

_Not a question he gets often. Not from anybody. Especially not from Tsukishima Kei. And that guy should know. His music tastes span real wide on the music spectrum._

_So when he asks him that, Kageyama Tobio is at a loss._

_What the heck is that even supposed to mean?_

_If it's another one of those smart-ass comments, he'll have to pass. He's heard enough of those to last a few lifetimes._

 

* * *

 

_Clair de Lune._

 

He loves that piece. It stuck to him on a deeper level than he's been aware of ever since the first time he heard it and then got really aware of how much he loves it the first time he played it.

Though his teacher would often praise his technique, there was still something missing. His teacher knew what, but unfortunately, Tobio kept missing it. (He wouldn't tell him what.)

Until that one Friday off volleyball practice. (His teacher still wept whenever he saw him with a sports bag instead of a music sheet case, but that's life, he guessed.)

(Maybe even a little bit of payback for not telling him what he was missing.)

Personally, though, he never thought he was the right person to play it. He didn't have the right personality for it. (Maybe that's what his teacher meant?)

There was a reason why Beethoven didn't compose it. He just didn't fit the type.

 

Forget it.

 

He's been thinking about it for days now and he's still none the wiser for it. His fingers itch for something but he doesn't feel like volleyball in this state of mind. (Shocking, but ye.)

But if he recalls correctly, some of his classmates spoke of an unused music room near the school's library. Right next to the arts room that is for some reason also rarely occupied. Who cares, if there's a piano in there, he'll make use of it.

It's too early to go home any ways.

Going home this early sucks, too.

 

Unused music room it is.

 

And so he passes the library, walking down the corridor until he reaches the room. He slides the door open and peeks in. Sure enough, there's no one there. The room itself looks brand new and nothing out of the ordinary or hazardous seems to be present. Maybe it's still unfinished in some part? Doesn't look like it. But it's open, so he guesses it's alright. Oh, what the heck, someone's gonna appear to complain if there's a problem with him being there.

He goes through a variety of compositions, Chopin, Beethoven, Chopin again; playing them as they pop up in his head and then it's Clair de Lune and this time he doesn't stop to think all too deeply about it, he just plays is – pouring all his thoughts into it, until his mind is pleasantly untroubled by things. The tune is over before he even realises it, and Schubert suddenly pops in his mind with Moment Musical and why the heck not? So he plays it, mind free, and then Liszt follows because he can, apparently.

Chopin emerges from his thoughts again, he's on a roll here, with two compositions and Kageyama idly wonders for a moment there if Chopin here is his one true favourite composer? Or maybe even Beethoven? Since Elise comes up next and he seriously wonders how he's so random today. Since it's that kind of day, let's play one of Schumann's as well. Not like he's following a logical pattern here anyway.

And then his mind decides to be an ass, his unconscious mind, that is, and smuggle the Moonlight Sonata after that.

This time, his fingers do their own thing, gain a will of their own, find something deep within him and the tune is so much more different than when he plays it at home.

Maybe it's the peace and quiet, maybe it's the randomness of the tunes that he played and that helped clear his mind, maybe it's _that something that eludes him_ , but he can _sense_ it's different this time.

Okay, so maybe it's the Moonlight Sonata that has him even more in its grip than Clair de Lune, but it could also be that he's more Beethoven's type after all.

Before he even knows it, there's someone else there, standing at the door, looking rather bewildered.

 

He lifts his gaze to see who it is just as the few last notes grace the air before getting carried away into the everlasting vastness of thin air, leaving a shadow of an echo that lingers softly in the room.

 

Strangely enough, it's Tsukishima by the door, looking as if a storm had brought him in, all electrified and not having a particularly biting comment to share.

 

_Hm._

 

Maybe _that's_ why he's so confused.

 

It's been a while since he heard him being...well...Tsukishima.

And for some reason, he's still silent.

 

“What?” Tobio asks, oh so incredibly profound.

That seems to snap Tsukishima out of his – whatever it is – and there's the familiar scowl, directed at him as it always is. It's kind of comfortable, now that he thinks about it, to know what to expect from whom.

“You were the one in here, alone, this whole time?” Tsukishima asks and Tobio has to correct himself, again, because that isn't exactly the kind of thing he expected from him.

“...yes?”

Was this room off limits, after all? Well, the teachers sure know whom to send in after him.

“Why?”

“Why what?” Honestly, Tobio will never get this guy. No matter if he tried or not.

And now Tsukishima is the one looking at _him_ like _he's_ the one insane.

“ _What?_ ” Tobio repeats.

“You play the piano like that and still go with volleyball?”

“Uh...yes?”

“ _Why?_ ”

Okay, so now it's more than obvious that Tobio doesn't understand what Tsukishima doesn't understand about this whole ordeal.

 

“ _What exactly is your problem here, Tsukishima?”_

_What indeed._

_Call him crazy but nah, this can't be right._

 

“Could you play the Moonlight Sonata in full length?” Tsukishima tries then, seeing that their communication is severely lacking.

Kageyama doesn't say anything to that, merely exhales and starts from the top.

It turns out to be 15 minutes of _get the hell out_ and Tsukishima can't get over himself.

 _Why the hell is that idiot even_ -no, you know what, screw logic, Kageyama Tobio is far removed from it to even begin questioning that.

The only thing Tsukishima _does know for sure_ is that _whatever damn Oedipus tries_ to injure his fingers _will have_ something of his broken in return.

 

The remaining few Fridays they have off practice, they end up spending in the music room, alone, on some unspoken agreement, with Tsukishima requesting one composition after another and Kageyama has to stifle a smile when he realises one day that he found an effective way to get that guy to quit his bitching. At least while he plays.

 

_Who knew?_

**Author's Note:**

> As requested by kageyama anon. Hope you (all) like it.


End file.
